Some conventional data storage arrays encrypt data before storing the data on storage drives. For example, the input/output (I/O) modules in some data storage arrays encrypt data en route to the storage drives using a different encryption key for each storage drive.
Before these storage drive encryption keys are stored persistently, the storage drive encryption keys are encrypted using a randomly generated key encryption key. In one conventional data storage array, the storage drive encryption keys along with the randomly generated key encryption key are stored in an encryption key repository which is encrypted using the randomly generated key encryption key.